


When It Rains

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Is it really an AU if it's a ficlet?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: This is unbetaed, feel free to point out typos and whatnot.





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, feel free to point out typos and whatnot.

“It’s not...it’s not like I do it on purpose.”

Bucky didn’t think his heart could break any further, but hearing Sam’s hushed, defeated tone is fucking devastating.

They’d been in the same position for about an hour now. Sam is on his bed, and instead of moving further along to lean his back on the wall when they first sat down, he had stayed close to the edge, legs dangling. Bucky was sitting next to him with one leg on the bed, folded under him and one leg dangling down. His right hand was on his helmet, tossed carelessly on his bed when they got home, and his left was on his lap.

The weather outside seems to match Sam’s mood: the sun that was shining brightly just an hour ago was now completely hidden by clouds, and any minute now, it would start pouring.

Practice had gone well, and if Sam hadn’t rushed out of there like his pants were on fire, Bucky never would’ve noticed anything wrong. He’d ignored Steve and Clint calling after him, and had sprinted towards the locker room to see Sam on a bench, head tipped back and leaning against the lockers with a sad expression on his face.

Grateful that his mom was working late and that Becca would be at a friend’s place for the evening, Bucky had helped Sam change out of his uniform, all but dragged him to his car, drove to his family’s apartment and led Sam to his bedroom. He was still patiently waiting for Sam to finish explaining how or why his anxiety was acting up and what was going on in his head.

“I don’t know why I do this or think these things. Honestly, most times I’m okay, but it’s when—" Sam sighs heavily before he goes on. “Just—something happens to trigger me and then it bubbles up.”

“Wanna talk about what triggered this?”

“Not really, no.” Sam raises his head to look at Bucky for the first time in about ten minutes. His smile is weak, watery, but so utterly Sam at the same damn time. “I’ll be fine though, Bucky. I swear.”

“You...Sam, you don’t have to be.”

Sam’s weak little smile disappears and for a moment, Bucky’s afraid he’s said the wrong thing.

“I...what?”

“You don’t—you don’t have to be fine. Or to be okay. WIth me. It’s just…” This is too important for Bucky to fumble his words, so he actually pauses to gather his thoughts.

“It’s just?”

“It’s just that you’re always...you know. Strong. Sweet. Generous. And ‘cause you’re also smart, and careful, you don’t let people take advantage of that. Advantage of you.” Bucky moves closer to Sam and places his fingertips around Sam’s wrist. “That doesn’t mean that you don’t need to chill every once in a while. To—to “do you”. The fuck is it that our sisters say— _treat yourself_ , yeah? But like, mentally.”

Sam finally cracks a smile and it seems like a little bit of tension leaves his body. It hadn’t been Bucky’s goal to make Sam smile, but he’s happy it happened. Their relationship is fairly new, and Bucky cherishes any evidence that he's good for his boyfriend.

“Yeah. I’m—I’m trying to remember that. Easier said than done.” Sam raises his arm to let Bucky’s hand slide down from his wrist. He grabs Bucky’s hand and laces their fingers, then lays his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Thanks, Bucky. I mean it. Life really fucking sucks sometimes, but it sucks less with you here.”

Since Bucky hasn’t figured out a way to express the way he feels without his voice giving away just how much he feels, how much he likes to be there for Sam, he simply nods.

They lean against each other for a few more minutes and are startled out of their position when rain starts to pour, loud and sudden.

“Shit. I guess we’ll wait a few minutes, then if you want, I’ll drop you home?”

“No rush, Buck,” Sam answers quietly. “I’m good here.”

Bucky turns towards Sam and drops a kiss on his lips. He means for it to be a light, reassuring touch, but Sam kisses him back, and they both linger. They kiss for a few minutes, light and soft, in a quiet bubble despite the rain still pounding loudly outside.

“ ‘Mkay,” Bucky says when they separate, like their conversation hadn’t stopped at all. “I’m good here too. Long as you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by me not feeling great + being frustrated over not being able to write this other fic I have in mind. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](https://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
